


Vapaan valinnan veljeskunta

by Beelsebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suomi | Finnish, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Taivasyhteyden puuttuminen rasitti Castielia enemmän kuin hän antoi Winchesterien ymmärtää.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Vapaan valinnan veljeskunta

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2012. Tämän potki kirjoittamaan lähinnä se, että Bros Winchester alkoivat puhua päässäni. Näin silmissäni S05E13 kohtauksen, jossa termi "Team Free Will" käsittääkseni mainitaan ensimmäistä kertaa (by a dropout with six bucks to his name), ja aloin miettiä, että mitäs Mr. Comatose miettii maatessaan motellin petillä. Ennen kuin huomasinkaan, Dean ja Sam alkoivat väitellä, kummalla on suurempi Douchebag kintereillään. Yllättäen Sam voitti.
> 
> Otsikko on ihan itse kääntämäni termi vastaamaan tuota Team Free Williä. Douchebagista puolestaan tuli mulkku (vaikka S04E12 nimi onkin suomennettu 'Criss Angel on ääliö'), mutta bitchfacea en kyennyt millään suomentamaan. Luotettavasta lähteestä kuulin, ettei "narttunaama" vastaa sitä kunnolla, eikä se sitä teekään 8) Sarjan fanit varmaankin tunnistavat ilmeen tuosta englanninkielisestä termistäkin, mutta jos lyö tyhjää, niin laita Googlen kuvahakuun "sam winchester bitchface". Omat suosikkini tulevat ensimmäisten kymmenen joukossa ([uhh](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lospjd6kXn1qlpmnco1_500.gif)).
> 
> Kiitokset Jollelle lukaisusta ja henkisestä tuesta <3 Kiitokset myös Jossulle ja hyvää synkkäriä! <3
> 
> Hox! En omista Supernaturalia, en kristillistä mytologiaa enkä paljoa muutakaan. En saa tästä rahaa enkä yritä pilkata ketään, joten älkää haastako oikeuteen! Rauhaa & rakkautta kaikille.
> 
> * * *

Vapaan valinnan veljeskunta, totta tosiaan.

Castiel ei liikkunut, hän ei edes hengittänyt, keskittyi vain kasaamaan itseään. Hän oli niin tavattoman väsynyt, niin fyysisesti kuin henkisestikin. Tunne oli uusi ja outo, sillä hän ei ollut taisteluharjoituksia lukuun ottamatta koskaan kokenut rasitusta. Silloinkin se oli ollut vain kalpea aavistus hänen tuolla hetkellä tuntemastaan tuskasta.

Mutta vaikka hänen ruumiinsa, se metatodellinen olemus, joka oli Jimmy Novakin sisään ahtautunut, kipunoi kärsimyksestä, sitäkin pahempaa oli yksinäisyys. Taivasyhteyden puuttuminen rasitti Castielia enemmän kuin hän antoi Winchesterien ymmärtää. Totuus oli kuitenkin se, että hänet oli leikattu pois ja jätetty heitteille, vaikkakin oman ja tietoisen valinnan vuoksi. Se sattui aivan liikaa, eikä häntä ollut tehty kestämään sellaista tuskaa. Hänet oli tarkoitettu kuuliaiseksi käsikassaraksi luottamaan kohtalonsa Isän käsiin, ruumiinsa tämän palvelukseen.

Juuri tämänkaltaisina heikkoina hetkinä Castiel empi, oliko tehnyt viisaasti kapinoidessaan Taivasta vastaan. Kyllä, Jumala oli herättänyt hänet henkiin, mutta siltikään hän ei ollut varma.

Ja juuri tämä uskon puute söi häntä sisältä.

Kaikki oli alkanut niin pienestä. Ensin epäilys oikeasta ja väärästä. Sitten epäilys Jumalasta. Lopulta jäljelle jäi ainoastaan usko omaan itseen tai sen puutteessa Dean Winchesteriin. Castiel oli halunnut seurata jotakuta, ja hänen eteensä oli asettunut Dean. Oli ollut helpottavaa luovuttaa vastuu edes osittain, välttää päättämästä kaikesta. Olihan Jumala pelastanut Deaninkin?

Mutta loppujen lopuksi ainoa Deanin opetus oli se, ettei mihinkään voinut luottaa. Ei edes omaan itseensä.

"Ainakin minun perässäni on isompi mulkku kuin sinun."

Se oli Dean. Sam ei vastannut, mutta Castiel saattoi kuvitella tämän ilmeen, jota Dean kutsui _bitchfaceksi_ , mitä ikinä se tarkoittikaan. Castiel ei ollut havainnut koskaan yhtäläisyyksiä Samin ja narttukoiran välillä. Ei minkään muunkaan nelijalkaisen naaraseläimen. Tämän täytyi olla jälleen niitä asioita, joita varten täytyi syntyä ihmiseksi, ei vain pukeutua sellaiseen.

"No, joo... okei", Dean mutisi hetken kuluttua.

Outoja todella nämä Winchesterit; maailma oli loppumassa, mutta he vain vitsailivat asiasta. Aivan kuin he kieltäytyisivät hyväksymästä sitä todeksi.

Castiel sulki korvansa ja palautti mieleensä onnellisen muiston vuonna 1953 kylpyammeeseensa hukkuneen autistisen miehen taivaasta. Tuuli suhisi puunlatvoissa. Kirkkaanpunainen leija kohosi korkeuksiin.

Oli hiljaista.


End file.
